Talk:Anu the Wise
This is the first time reading this page and creating a god, lets say this article is true..... Taiidans don't believe anyone about them if they think they are better than them or even smarter(Reason why they don't like trillion) If anu the Wise existed and then told a taiidan he won't be at peace you'll infuriate the Taiidan, because here is some farmer exerting he is superior, that is the issue. And one of the rules is your not supposed to say most powerful or most important he is one of. And if the Taiidans never met him they cannot be told someone is superior rationally. You'll just start a major war by telling them some guy they don't know nor met can make them kneel if he desired. 11:38, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Please don't take this wrong nor get angry at this. Its just an observation that a lot of your articles are placing some characters in such high importance that there is no ability to rise above. Yes the same can possibly be said by the UGI, except I explain the weaknesses but it seems much that you have written no weaknesses. 12:17, May 15, 2014 (UTC) You do have a point, it is something i struggle with, one reason for this is a personal weakness of mine, i crave power. The only reason i created this page was because i wanted to add God (yes that God) into the picture if the Omniverse is really all the ideas and thoughts of mankind (the one from the center of the Omniverse) then i felt that God should have a place in the Omniverse as well. Something that dwelled in the hearts and minds of all humanity and the reason why i put him their was to express that their was a higher power than all the things i create. In that way he could elminate beings of incredible power that got out of control, i wanted something that could unify the universe and the omniverse, and i felt that what better way to unite it than have God present. Yes rathal is Powerful and yes the reason why he hasn't shown up in a while was because he has become that powerful. It kinda the reason why Q did not show up in every episode of the Next Generation of Star Trek. Shao'Khan for example is a Taiidan Emperor and i thought well if i wanted to have someone who would last long enough to make an impact on the universe i wanted it him to Be Taiidan because i knew you would be less likely to have the enemy discovered and and elminated within 10mins of the pages creation. Micheal Trillion though i would say though is perhaps my literally oldest of creations. Nearly 6 years prior to Rathal, maybe more. In this wiki he is incredibly limited from what he could have been, had i had literlally zero restraint. Micheal Trillion in this wiki is only human he is exceptional in his creativty and his ability to create new inventions. All it would take to end him would be a bullet to the head and if thats your plan for him i guess i am ready to accept that. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'Freeman23']]freeman23 That is understandable about bring god into it but should of made a note of it being refrence to Christian god.-- 17:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC)